


The love of a simple man (or so he says)

by cbtothekk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Sees The Ocean, Humor, M/M, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Eren Jaeger has it all. Or, could have it all if he wanted, yet, he can't help but feel lonely.





	The love of a simple man (or so he says)

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing some writing warm-ups to get ready for a test, and this was the result. I was pretty proud of it.  
> Please enjoy :)

Not once in my life had I ever thought about wanting a lover. Well, I suppose it had crossed my mind once or twice, bit I wouldn’t really count those times.

I’m a businessman, as the commoners call it. The head of a large multi-million-dollar company. You could say that I could get anything I want. Be it a car, house, or even a mansion! But I don’t find myself interested in troublesome things like that. I’d prefer a small cottage out in the country, and I like my simple Nissan car, I don’t need some fancy Ferrari. But I could have one if I wanted, see what I’m getting at? I’m a simple guy who can have anything he wants. Yet, I find myself lonely.

Not lonely meaning ‘I have no friends’, more like ‘I wish I had someone that I could share my deepest insecurities with. Someone I could spend my money on, someone to spoil. Someone to come in my life and fil the gaping hole of loneliness in my heart.’ Gosh, that was so sappy. But it’s true. So, for the last few months, I have been searching for a lover, and I’ll admit. It’s been quite a difficult search.

I wouldn’t say I’m picky, more like I know what I like. Exactly what I like. You know the saying ‘there’s plenty of fish in the sea’? Well, I’m basically ruling out the majority based on purely my preferences. Which, I promise, isn’t as weird as you think.

It’d been seven months. Seven. That’s over half a year, and I still hadn’t found ‘the one’, and as you can probably tell. I was getting impatient. So, I do what any lonely person would do; sit in a lively coffee shop. Alone. I sat there, people watching. Hoping, praying to find my ‘the one’.

…I didn’t find my ‘the one’ in that coffee shop, and I suppose that’s okay. But that didn’t mean I didn’t drive the whole way home with a pout adorning my face.

I am not childish.

As I was driving along the familiar road, I came to my favourite part of the drive. The beach overlook. I had a rough day, I decided to pull over and admire the beach. I totally deserved it.

I approached the overlook, a smile on my face. I looked down over the ocean. The sea breeze fills me with fond memories and I brush my long brown hair out of my eyes to see it better, I truly did love the ocean.

Maybe I didn’t deserve a lover?

As I peer over the soft-looking sand, I spy a mop of short, jet black hair, styled in an undercut. There was a person attached to it, they interested me. So, I hopped over the railing (clearly labelled ‘do no cross, use the provided pathway’), and slid down the small hill towards the figure. I couldn’t tell before, but now that I’m closer I see they’re writing something. A twig snaps, alerting them of my approach. They quickly cover the page and roll it into a scroll. I didn’t get to see inside.

“What were you doing” I asked vaguely.

“Writing something. I’ve… always wanted to create a message in a bottle” they replied, distantly.

They were beautiful.

As I watched them throw the bottle out to the sea, I spoke aloud.

“Are you my ‘the one’…?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Eren is the mc, and Levi is the person on the beach. I don't use pronouns for Levi in this because I like to think of him as nonbinary. But, you can replace the gender neutral pronouns for he/him if you'd like.


End file.
